underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Knives
Knives are weapons that are used throughout the ''Underworld'' series. The films exhibit various different kinds of knives, carried by both the Vampire and Lycan species. ''Underworld Lucian's Wrist-Mounted Blades Lucian wields a spring-mounted blade hidden under the right sleeve of his jacket in ''Underworld. The blade is first seen when Lucian jumps onto the hood of Selene's car and stabs her through her shoulder, severing an artery and almost killing her. He later uses the knife again to stab Kraven, so that Kraven would be distracted long enough for Selene to bite Michael Corvin, thus making Michael a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid and assuring that Lucian's vision for revenge was complete. Viktor's Daggers Vampire Elder Viktor wields two blades hidden underneath the sleeves of his jacket. The knives remain hidden until the climax of the film, at which point Viktor produces them to threaten Selene. ''Underworld: Evolution Selene's Combat Knife Selene's knife is a silver-plated hunting knife that she uses to kill Lycans in ''Underworld: Evolution. The knife is kept sheathed inside her boot until she needs to use it. Selene wields the knife several times, including when she is attacked by Lycan guards owned by Andreas Tanis. She uses the knife to stab through the brain of one Lycan, and then quickly tosses it at a second one, killing it as well. When up against Werewolves, Selene uses her silver knife to incapacitate one in mid transformation, while using a gun to finish off another. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Sonja's Dagger Sonja uses a silver-bladed dagger in ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans to threaten Andreas Tanis when she learns that he is aware of her affair with Lucian. She holds it to his throat, but backs away when he assures her that he does not intend to tell anyone what he knows. Lucian's Daggers When Lucian attempted to rescue Sonja from her father's castle he is seen wielding dual Daggers which he uses to engage and kill multiple Death Dealers on their way out. ''Underworld: Awakening David's blades David is seen wielding a silver-blade when tracking Selene in the sewers. Later when they are attacked by Lower-Lycans, David kill one by stabbing both Blades through one of the lower-Lycan's head. He also throws one at a Lycan's chest when battling them during their invasion on his father's Coven. Selene's silver knife Selene uses her silver combat knife to start up a van in order to flee the Lower-Lycans attack. Later she uses the same knife when fighting Quint Lane, slashing his face multiple times and stabbing him deep in the head. ''Underworld: Blood Wars Varga's Poisoned Knife In Underworld: Blood Wars one of the Eastern Coven's Death Dealers, Varga, uses a concealed flick knife coated in nightshade extract to cut Selene's hand during a sparring match. Since nightshade is highly poisonous to vampires, Selene soon passes out and is left at the mercy of Varga and Semira, who had planned to steal Selene's blood. Semira's Dagger Semira uses a dagger to kill Thomas, when he attempt to hold her back, while David rescued Selene. She freed herself by stabbing his abdomen and finish him off by stabbing his cervical vertebrae. Later when fighting David, he throws two daggers at her, which she catches in mid-air and uses one to stab David's leg, however, David uses this same dagger to open the window shutter letting the sunlight in, keeping Semira distracted by her ability to withstand daylight, which left her exposed to a final blow. fr:Couteaux Category:Weapons Category:Underworld weapons Category:Evolution weapons Category:Rise of the Lycans weapons Category:Blood Wars weapons